


Sensitivities

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_kinkfest, Fan Art, Fanart, Gay Sex, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Sensitive Tattoos, Sex, Tattoos, koi fish, magical touch, sensitive skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: One evening filled with passionate sex, they find that a certain touch makes their magical tattoos move against their skin. Harry tries to savour the moment and Draco has never felt more alive in his life.





	Sensitivities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irish-Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Irish-Slytherin).



> For hp_kink fest 2018. Prompt: #S34: Tattoo kink; magical tattoos are extra sensitive to touch


End file.
